Power rectifiers are used in a variety of applications, such as passive rectifier circuits to rectify AC supply power, and as anti-parallel diodes across an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), where multiple power rectifiers are often connected in parallel with one another to achieve a desired current rating. PiN diodes are often used in high switching speed applications, and include a lightly doped near-intrinsic region situated between more highly doped P and N regions to facilitate high level injection of carriers from the P and N regions. For high power applications, Silicon Carbide (SiC) PiN rectifiers are sometimes used, where silicon carbide advantageously provides higher breakdown voltage and higher temperature operation compared with traditional silicon devices. However, conventional silicon carbide PiN rectifiers suffer from negative temperature coefficient of forward voltage drop due to the relatively deep acceptor dopant energy level in the p type emitter of the PiN structure. As the rectifier junction temperature increases, carrier (hole) activation in the emitter increases, leading to increased minority carrier injection into the n type base, which in turn leads to increased current flow for a given forward voltage drop. The increased current level, in turn, raises the junction temperature further, leading to thermal runaway, which is particularly problematic when multiple SiC PiN rectifiers are connected in parallel. Consequently, conventional silicon carbide PiN rectifiers suffer from negative temperature coefficient problems. Silicon carbide Schottky rectifiers, on the other hand, have a positive temperature coefficient of forward voltage drop, but have relatively low current densities compared with silicon carbide PiN devices and many more SiC Schottky rectifiers would thus be needed for a given total current level. A need therefore remains for improved power rectifiers, particularly for high power applications, which provide the current density advantages of silicon carbide PiN devices while mitigating the potential for thermal runaway conditions.